My valentine
by Erikawaii95
Summary: El algarabío por el festejo de San Valentín invade Rodorio, atestando de pedidos a la florería de Agasha y su padre. Albafika decide ayudar al notar agotada a la florista. ¿Se animará el santo de piscis a declarársele a la linda florista de Rodorio? Una broma desafortunada puede jugar tanto a favor como en contra...


**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **My valentine**

 **.**

El sol irradiaba con fuerza, molestando la vista de aquellos preciosos ojos azul cobalto. Los entrecerró por auto reflejo y parpadeó repetidas veces, hasta acostumbrarse al exceso de luz.

Si bien Albafika había pasado toda la mañana cumpliendo su nuevo rol como el caballero protector de Rodorio y otras villas aledañas al Santuario, recién ahora el sol le causaba estragos, porque, justamente, a esa hora del mediodía no había quién pudiera ocultarse de sus rayos. Tampoco era algo de lo que quejarse mucho, ya que mitigaba el crudo frío de mediados de febrero.

Batallando sutilmente con Apolo, el santo de piscis daba una última ronda por Rodorio antes de volver a la reclusión y soledad de su templo.

No se encontró con nada más que la tranquilidad, los murmullos y las miradas curiosas de siempre. Miradas que él devolvía de manera hostil, harto de la superficialidad.

Sólo había una mirada que no le era indistinta en esa aldea, una mirada que se había ganado su lugar con creces y que veía más allá de la frivolidad de su belleza exterior. Una mirada que se componía de dos enormes esmeraldas.

Sonrió para sus adentros, estaba ya a unos pasos de la florería y podía verla de espaldas, recostada sobre la delgada columna de madera de su austero puestito; con flores de distinto tipo en su regazo, en el suelo y en la enorme cubeta de agua que estaba cerca de ella.

— _Debe estar haciendo algún arreglo floral._ —concluyó para sí.

Apuró el paso. Si ella no se daba cuenta de que él pasaba por ahí, seguiría su camino. De otra manera, si ella lo detenía, estaba dispuesto a quedarse a conversar, mejor dicho, a escuchar todo lo que ella quisiera contarle.

No se dio ni una cosa ni la otra, porque al acercarse pudo notar algo que lo había dejado perplejo: Agasha estaba dormida.

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

¡¿Una chica quedándose dormida en la calle tan tranquilamente?! ¡El blanco perfecto para cualquier pervertido! Además, no era hora para estar durmiendo.

— _Seguro que se desveló de nuevo…_ —se dijo para sí, rodando los ojos.

No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que idear un nuevo plan.

Tenía dos opciones: despertarla o quedarse a cuidarla hasta que ella despertase por sí misma.

Lo analizó fríamente y descartó la primera. La florista le había contado que era de sueño pesado y que una vez dormida, no despertaba con facilidad. Si sólo le hablaba para intentar despertarla, no iba a tener éxito ¡y de ninguna manera iba a tocarla!

En cuanto a la segunda opción… mientras se mantuviera a una distancia prudente, no le veía el inconveniente.

Se encogió de hombros, resignado, y se sentó en el suelo; al lado del balde de agua que estaba a la orilla del banco en donde ella descansaba sentada contra la columna.

Por la incómoda posición en la que la castaña estaba, Albafika supuso que no seguiría durmiendo durante mucho tiempo. Para matar ese tiempo, juntó las flores del suelo y comenzó a entrelazarlas; de la misma manera que la había visto a ella hacer esa actividad miles de veces. Continuó así por unos cuantos minutos, terminando con gran parte del trabajo de la florista, cuando ella comenzó a removerse y balbucear entre sueños.

— ¡Yo sí quiero casarme contigo, Albafika! —confesaba con una adormilada y picaresca sonrisa.

El pisciano volteó al instante, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas por haber escuchado algo que se suponía que no debía. Y allí lo recordó, Agasha le había contado, también, que solía hablar entre sueños.

En ese momento no supo ni qué hacer ni cómo debía sentirse. Lo único que quiso comprobar era si realmente la florista estaba dormida. De ser así, podía hacer de cuenta que jamás lo había escuchado. Por lo tanto, se acercó un poco más a ella.

Comprobado, Agasha estaba dormida. Sintió un momentáneo alivio, aunque algo en su interior le gritaba que debía irse de allí inmediatamente. Estaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera podía mover un músculo. Se había quedado ahí, contemplándola dormida, tranquila y…

— ¡No puede ser, el pedido del Santuario! —gritó ella, despertando bruscamente.

Tan brusca fue, que en su espasmo repentino había pateado al pobre pisciano en la cara.

— ¡¿Albafika?! —consultó desencajada al escuchar el quejido masculino —. ¡Disculpa, yo no…! —se apresuró a decir, acercándose a él para brindarle ayuda. Él la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano para poner distancia.

— Estoy bien, no te acerques. —rebatió con un tono indescifrable mientras inspeccionaba su quijada y su nariz.

No era que la patada le hubiera dolido demasiado; sinceramente, como caballero de la orden de Athena había sufrido golpes de letal magnitud en incontables ocasiones. Lo que le preocupaba era si el impacto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar, y siempre su sangre venenosa era un tema que lo preocupaba en extremo, más si había terceros presentes.

— Lo lamento… —balbuceó ella, completamente avergonzada.

Pero se animó cuando él descubrió su rostro y le regaló una noble sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Agasha no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolver el gesto.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso? —preguntó ampliando su mirada al ver los arreglos florales hechos por Albafika.

— Sí. Alguien tenía que terminar el trabajo, ya que tú te quedaste dormida.

—Deberías dedicarte a esto, te han quedado muy bien. —comentó, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¡No me cambies de tema! Ya te he dicho que no debes desvelarte —la regañó—. Tuviste suerte de que yo anduviera por aquí y no un pervertido o un ladronzuelo. ¡Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa!

— Desvelarme es la única manera que tengo para ponerme al día con lo que me enseña el señor Degel. —confesó avergonzada—. Con esto de San Valentín y la cantidad de pedidos florales para bodas no he tenido mucho tiempo para practicar mi caligrafía ni para leer en estos días. Pero, si te deja más tranquilo, prometo descansar de manera más adecuada.

— ¿No estaba ayudándolos Pakia? —preguntó, un poco menos adusto ante la promesa de ella.

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero hace poco empezó a trabajar en el puerto. Dice que aprecia mucho la ayuda que le dio mi padre, pero que necesita ganar más dinero —relató—. Aunque yo no sé para qué. —finalizó, rascándose la mejilla.

— Supongo que Pakia es un poco ambicioso. —soltó, sonando más filoso que una espada recién desenvainada.

— Quizás, pero sigue siendo un buen muchacho— rebatió. Comenzando a entrelazar unas flores—. Tal vez está pensando aprovechar San Valentín para declarársele a alguna chica y quiere más dinero para comprarle un regalo o algo así.

Albafika enmudeció y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, a una considerable distancia de ella, debatiéndose internamente entre si decir o no lo que estaba pensando…

— ¿Y esa chica eres tú? —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Eh? —contestó ladeando la cabeza.

— La chica a la que Pakia quiere declarársele... —explicó tratando de sonar lo más imparcial posible.

— ¡Lo dudo mucho! —contestó entre risas—. No creo que se haya fijado en mí. De hecho, dudo que alguien en todo Rodorio se haya fijado en mí, ya que no he tenido ni una propuesta de matrimonio ni nada por el estilo hasta ahora. Papá dice que es porque siempre hay _algo_ que ahuyenta a todos los muchachos. No entendí a qué se refería, pero tampoco es algo que me importe mucho…—comentó haciendo una mueca con sus labios, un poco entristecida.

Por supuesto que ese _algo_ al que se refería Tiseo, no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo pisciano.

En ese momento Agasha no se esperaba respuesta alguna de Albafika. Ya de por sí no era de hablar mucho, por lo que intuía que no iba a querer acotar nada sobre ese tema en particular.

Nada la preparó para la pregunta que pronunciaron aquellos hermosos labios del protector del último templo.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —soltó como si fuese algo que se preguntara todos los días.

Agasha sintió que su corazón se detenía lenta y tortuosamente, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Él la miraba de refilón, esperando una respuesta.

— Esta es la parte donde te ríes...

— ¿Eh? —entonó ella, con el rostro completamente desencajado.

Albafika resopló.

— ¿Lo ves? No hay nada ni nadie que esté ahuyentándome, tu padre se equivoca. —explicó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Ahora ya no se arrepentía tanto de la patada accidental que le había dado. Al ver su reacción, el pisciano se puso serio.

— ¡Es una broma Agasha, deberías reírte! —bufó—. Sería completamente ridículo que yo me casara con mi condición. No podría aunque quisiera, por mi sangre venenosa.

— ¡Tienes un pésimo sentido del humor! —replicó volviendo a su actividad, notoriamente enojada—. ¡Eso no fue gracioso!

Claro que para ella no había sido gracioso. No cuando ya había decidido el color de su vestido, los testigos, la madrina, el padrino y todo el asunto en esa milésima de segundo que Albafika tardó para decirle que se trataba de una broma.

— Manigoldo se ríe cuando digo cosas como esas, pensé que a ti también te haría gracia. Además, que no entiendas algo, no lo hace pésimo —se defendió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Evidentemente Manigoldo no era una persona de lo más adecuada para medirse como humorista. El italiano gustaba de bromas pesadas y tenía una peculiar simpatía por chistes sobre la muerte, un humor ácido que haría llorar hasta al mismísimo limón.

En el viaje a Venecia, se había dado cuenta de que a él también le hacían reír esas cosas, aunque no fuera del todo correcto. Pero no le parecía que fuera malo si era él quien hacía burla de su propia desgracia.

—¡Entonces, el caballero de cáncer tiene un humor raro! —siseó frunciendo el ceño.

Estaba realmente enfadada, pero pronto se dio cuenta del desliz en el discurso del pisciano y repasó esa oración tan clave… _"aunque quisiera"._

— Si pudieras casarte… —empezó con timidez—. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente como esposa?

Piscis levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y se topó con dos enormes y expectantes esmeraldas que buscaban una respuesta.

Sonrió y ocultó sus bellas facciones entre su sedosa cabellera. Irónicamente, la respuesta era quien había hecho la pregunta.

— No lo sé. Eres la única mujer con la que interactúo además de la señorita Athena… —soltó, poniéndose de pie—. Tal vez tú serías una buena esposa.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —esbozó con una enorme sonrisa.

— Claro que sí, hipotéticamente hablando —aclaró—. Debo irme Agasha. Mañana es San Valentín, será el último día que estén atestados de pedidos. Vendré a ayudarte un poco, pero prométeme que descansarás bien.

— ¡Lo prometo! —contestó inmediatamente—. Adiós.

Y así ocurrió, al otro día Albafika fue ayudarla con los arreglos florares luego de terminar con su recorrido habitual por las villas cercanas al Santuario.

Todo había estado muy normal entre ellos, ella le contaba cosas y él las escuchaba, como siempre.

No fue hasta que él se fue que notó la rosa roja y la carta que descansaban en el banco de madera…

Dudosa, se acercó y tomó los objetos. Preguntándose en qué momento Albafika los había dejado ahí. Luego, se dispuso a leer la carta:

" _¿Lo ves? Tu padre sigue equivocándose, no hay nada que impida que alguien pueda acercarse a ti. No es que vayas a ser una mala esposa, estés maldita, tengas veneno en la sangre o algo por el estilo… Y si fuera cierto, al menos no funciona conmigo, de la misma manera que mi sangre envenenada, mi tétrico humor y demás no te alejan de mí (para mi desgracia)._

 _Dicen que "San Valentín" es una tradición que celebra al amor y a la amistad... Al menos eso es lo poco que he oído sobre él en estos días. Sabes muy bien que detesto las cosas superficiales y, de algún modo, todo el romanticismo de esta fecha me parece algo así. (Demasiado rojo para mí gusto) Sin embargo, lo vi como una buena excusa para levantarte el ánimo y disculparme por lo de ayer._

 _Sé que mis rosas te gustan y que yo las detesto. Sé que aunque dijiste que no te importaba, anhelas casarte, y que probablemente este día te gustaría celebrarlo con alguien; y aunque yo no sea muy compatible con ninguna de esas cosas, quizás pueda hacer el intento…_

 _Espero haberlo hecho bien._

 _Feliz San Valentín, Agasha."_

Ella sonrió y llevó la carta a su pecho. En su rostro no cabía la felicidad desbordante que sentía.

Sin ella notarlo, Albafika había sido su cita de San Valentín.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 **¡Feliz día de San Valentín! n.n**

 **Bien, sinceramente, no tengo mucho qué explicar. Sólo que investigué y parece que el día de San Valentín ya se festejaba en el siglo XVIII . Obviamente que no igual que hoy, pero en fin, se celebraba (?**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic podría considerarse dentro del universo de "In spite of all the danger", "Two of us" y "Santa secreto" xD**

 **Para quien no sepa. Pakia es ese discípulo de El Cid que decidió abandonar el santuario porque decía que tenía miedo de morir. ¡El Cid casi lo mata por eso! Pero, por suerte Sisifo hizo que el capricorniano entrara en razón. Después se lo ve trabajando en una florería de una de las villas cercanas al Santuario (hasta me atrevería a decir que es Rodorio xD) En fin, yo conecté todo y lo uso como uno de mis personajes. Esta explicación ya la había dado en "Santa secreto" y ahí doy un poco más de detalles del tema.**

 **Tiseo es como yo nombré al padre de Agasha para mis fics.**

 **¡Pobre Agasha! Fue víctima del intento de chiste de Alba x'D jeh. La verdad que como comediante nuestro pececito se moriría de hambre.**

 **El título del fic iba a ser "Merry me" pero mientras estaba escribiendo, en mi playlist sonó "My valentine" de Paul McCartney y... bueno ¡Esa canción es preciosa! Y creí que así se haría todo más acorde con el día de San Valentín, jeh.**

 **La imagen de portada la realizó shion_medha (búsquenla así en instagram) fue un regalo que me hizo y me quedé simplemente enamorada de ese dibujo (Si estás leyendo esto... ¡Gracias borreguita! ;_; *insertar muchos corazones aquí*)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer.**

 **Apreciaría mucho saber sus opiniones, jeh. Seguro me las dejaran en sus bellas reviews (?**


End file.
